


In the stables

by magichamster



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, cockslut!Daryl, in the stables, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichamster/pseuds/magichamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Daryl/Glenn porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the stables

It's mid-afternoon when Glenn stumbles into the stables, expecting Daryl to be cleaning his bow, attending to the horses - something, _anything_ other than this.

Daryl's sat against a pile of hay, naked from the waist down, one hand roughly fisting the cock stood proud against his stomach, the other hand - the other hand -

Glenn's brain stutters and shudders to a halt. Daryl is fingering himself.

This can't be happening. This is Daryl Dixon, manly man, into hunting, shooting and being an all-round badass. Pretty much the last person Glenn would expect to find moaning with two fingers up his own ass.

God, he's got to stop looking. The moment's lasted far too long, him standing awkwardly, gaping like a goldfish, Daryl glaring at him like he'd barged into his bedroom. Glenn should leave, pretend he hasn't seen anything, but it's a bit hard when his legs have frozen and all the blood's rushed to his cock.

It really shouldn't be that hot.

"I didn't know you were-"

"Wasn't going to put up a billboard." And how is Daryl so laid back, shooting off smart remarks and acting like everything's normal when his fingers are still up his ass?

The problem is he just can't stop staring. It doesn't help that Daryl is spread open, unashamed, and Glenn can see the pucker stretched around his fingers, his heavy balls, the brown curls of his pubic hair. He can see Daryl's erection, twitching in his hand as if he likes being watched, as if he likes Glenn watching. Which has got to be a good thing, since Glenn's still staring, blatantly ogling, and he really doesn't want to be on Daryl's bad side ever, especially when they're alone in the stables and there's no one around to hear him scream.

Daryl's smirking at him, eyebrow raising at the undoubtedly obvious bulge in Glenn's pants, and Glenn has no idea how Daryl's got the upper hand right now when he's the one blatantly fingerfucking himself.

"You like watching, kid?" His voice is liquid sex, and Glenn really needs to leave, go rub one out and never come near the stables again. Of course, he'll never be able to look at Daryl again without seeing him like this, legs splayed and fingers inside himself, filthy and beautiful. But staying here, just staring like this - there's no way it's going to end well.

Only Daryl's moving, thrusting his fingers like he had been before Glenn interrupted him, pushing them deep inside, writhing and moaning, putting on a real show. And Glenn can't stop himself, has a hand inside his own jeans before he even realises it, trying to relieve the aching pressure in his cock, suddenly desperately close from just watching.

Daryl's smirking again, removing his fingers and reaching for something in the hay. "You wanna do more than watch?"

The words take a minute to register, the deep rumble of his voice sending shivers through Glenn's body, his cock actually leaking. Glenn catches the tube purely by instinct, not really sure what's going on until Daryl shifts onto his hands and knees and holy shit Daryl wants Glenn to fuck him.

Glenn's brain decides it's no longer needed, and promptly leaves his body, floats off somewhere near the ceiling. Which is probably for the best because if he thinks about this a second longer, he's pretty sure he's going to come in his pants and then he won't be able to actually go through with this. And he really, really wants to fuck Daryl right now.

He's crossed the room without even noticing, spreading Daryl's cheeks open with his hands to see that stretched pucker, gleaming with lube. Daryl's murmuring to him, impatient, asking him to hurry up, like he's been needing this for weeks and just didn't know how to ask. Glenn pushes his pants down to his knees, uncaps the lube and squeezes some out, coats his cock the best he can without giving into the urge to stroke himself properly, determined not to come without even getting inside Daryl. He manages it somehow, a tight squeeze to hold himself back, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself before guiding his cock to Daryl's asshole and slowly pushing in.

Daryl's tight and slick and _amazing_ , muscles clenching around him, shaking slightly as he gets used to the intrusion, as he relaxes enough for the head of Glenn's cock to slip in. Glenn's sexual history isn't exactly colourful, but this has got to be the greatest sex of all time, there's no way he could ever feel anything better than the hot grip of Daryl's ass round his cock. Daryl's head drops between his shoulders as Glenn pushes all the way in, his balls nudging Daryl's, and under his own heavy breathing Glenn can hear Daryl panting, his soft groans at being filled. He's planning on pausing, seeing if Daryl needs a minute, only Glenn can't help himself, his hips twitching as if possessed, desperate for some kind of friction. When Daryl doesn't protest, he pulls back slowly, almost all the way out, watching with fascination as his cock reappears before thrusting back into Daryl, the stretched hole taking his cock without complaint. Daryl makes a noise at that, some cross between a grunt and a sigh, and with the next thrust he's pushing back against Glenn, the motion knocking a needy sound out of Glenn's chest. Glenn finds himself tightening his grip where his hands have ended up on Daryl's hips, urging Daryl back onto his cock with each thrust, trying to keep quiet so he can hear Daryl's grunts turn to curses and moans. But, shit, he's far too close, impossible not to come with Daryl tight around him and making those noises. With a final thrust, he's spurting deep into Daryl, pumping deep into his ass, apologising before he's even finished coming, flushing red at his lack of control.

It doesn't seem to matter - Daryl's pretty far gone, is pressing his head to the hay as he reaches down to touch himself, spilling over the floor with a few thrusts of his hand, Glenn's cock still twitching inside him. They end up collapsing in a messy heap, Glenn awkwardly pulling his cock free to lay in the hay next to Daryl, not sure if he remembers how to breathe, let alone think.

Daryl chuckles next to him, satisfied grin on his face, easily the happiest Glenn's ever seen him. Glenn finds himself wondering just how much of Daryl's personality is just sexual frustration, as if Glenn could have fucked the attitude out of him. Glenn smiles back at Daryl, feeling pretty epic himself, even if part of him is wondering if Daryl's going to be so cool about this once the pleasure haze has worn off. For now he can't bring himself to care, not when Daryl's giving him that look, come drying on his belly, and Glenn's pretty sure he can manage another round.


End file.
